La folle passion d'Izaya
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La chose qu'Izaya aime faire le plus au monde est...embêter Shizu-chan ! C'est une activité plaisante mais dangereuse. Néanmoins...quand on aime, on ne compte pas. OS


**Titre : La folle passion d'Izaya**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+ (un peu de violence, mais rien de très grave)**

**Genres : Point of View (PoV) Izaya, introspectif, avec peut-être une touche de shounen aï**

**Spoilers : jusqu'à l'épisode 7**

**Notes :**_ hm, je cherchais un prétexte pour écrire sur cette série. J'aime beaucoup (comme vous, j'imagine) le duo Izaya-Shizuo. Ils s'entendent si bien ! (s'esclaffe). L'épisode 7 m'a permis d'exprimer un certain point de vue de la part d'Izaya, qui est sans doute Out Of Character, mais ça me plaisait assez, et, de mon côté, je trouve ça plutôt vraisemblable. Mais bien sûr, il s'agit d'une question d'interprétation. De plus, n'ayant vu que jusqu'à l'épisode 7, il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui me manque. Et je ne lis pas le manga._

_Je suis ravi de contribuer à l'essor du fandom sur le site. J'espère que d'autres suivront bientôt mon exemple, car pour l'instant il n'existe, je crois, qu'une fic dur Durarara!!  
_

* * *

Cette façon qu'il a de crier mon nom…

J'adore voir Shizu-chan se mettre dans tous ses états pour moi. J'adore le faire hurler, le faire hurler jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales dans un claquement sec.

…

Shizuo est mon petit amuseur personnel, mon bouffon. Un joker dangereux.

Sa force est tout simplement impressionnante. Sa violence est impressionnante. Il entre dans des rages qui surpassent tous les cataclysmes : éruption volcanique, tremblement de terre, tornade. Lorsque le vent souffle, que les choses volent, que l'air vibre d'un grondement terrifiant, que la terre frémit sous nos pied…

C'est que Shizu-chan n'est pas loin.

…

Je suis dingue de ses tempêtes.

…

Il aime me courir après, me lancer des objets - distributeurs de boissons, boîtes aux lettres, feu de signalisation. Est-ce une façon d'exprimer son affection ? Ha ha ha.

…

Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. A chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons, il essaye de m'écraser à coup de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main - de préférence lourd, très lourd. J'ai bien dit essayer.

Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir sourire; cela causerait ma perte. Je veux dire, la seule chose qui pourrait le faire sourire face à moi serait ma mort imminente. Et je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Et de fait, je ne veux pas le voir sourire. J'aime le voir malheureux et tourmenté.

J'aime le voir me chercher au beau milieu de la foule anonyme d'Ikebukuro, comme un chien traqué. J'aime la crispation de ses muscles lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, ou croit m'apercevoir; il devient tendu comme un arc, prêt à utiliser sa force démesurée pour m'exécuter.

…

J'aime ce Shizu-chan, celui qui se laisse emporter par cette passion destructrice du sang qui balaye toute logique, ne laissant à la fin que les cendres d'un feu aussi éphémère que meurtrier.

Shizu-chan est une machine à tuer. Je voudrais le lui faire comprendre.

Il m'obsède.

…

La première fois que je l'ai vu, mes battements de cœur se sont accélérés; à toute allure, comme les aiguilles d'une pendule en pleine attaque psychotique. C'était étonnant de constater à quel point cette personne me rendait encore plus bizarre que je ne suis. Tout en lui, son attitude, sa force, sa voix rauque et furieuse, tout me va, tout me convient; j'en suis juste fou. Obsédé. Fasciné.

…

Son corps fabuleux et son esprit tellement libre et dépendant à la fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ce Shizu-chan. Celui qui fait des bêtises, celui qui tabasse un à un tous les yakuzas que je lui envoie. Celui qui me cherche parmi la foule, celui qui m'attend, qui veut me voir. Qui me voit certainement dans chaque ombre, dans chaque silhouette un peu floue à la périphérie de son champs visuel délimité par les verres teintés de ses lunettes colorées.

Je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Shizu-chan n'attend que moi, ne veux que moi. Désire me voir. Tout comme je désire le voir. Inutile de dire qu'il a intérêt. Pas question qu'il perde son désir pour moi tant que j'en aurais pour lui. Non. Bien sûr.

…

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti une alarme s'allumer au fond de mon cerveau; une alarme comme une sirène de police, avec un phare lumineux d'un bleu froid qui transperce les pupilles comme des éclats de verre.

C'était délicieux de sentir que quelqu'un pouvait encore me faire peur. J'avais cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais; le jour où je frémirais enfin en face de quelqu'un, pour quelqu'un.

J'ai aimé cette émotion vivifiante. J'ai aimé ce regard de tueur que m'a lancé Shizuo avant de charger.

J'ai adoré entamer sa peau de la lame de mon couteaux; l'odeur de son sang dans l'air a fait frémir mes narines comme un doux parfum.

Cela m'a rendu fou.

Et il n'y a rien de plus amusant que la folie. Surtout s'il s'agit de la sienne propre.

…

IZAYAAAAAAAAA

J'adore la façon qu'il a de hurler mon nom. Je crois bien que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Shizu-chan.


End file.
